Shadow Knight
by JediWriter
Summary: Micheal Longford returns in his continuing story to find out who and what he truely is.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**Beginnings**

Ordinary days at NYCU could be normal but today wasn't normal.  Ok maybe registering for classes could be normal and getting to the first class was not strange, but something inside me told me that something's not right.  Even though that evil spirit that inhabited me a few days ago is gone now.  Somehow I still feel the power it had.  I can't really explain it.  Then it happened.  I was in chemistry class doing lab work with a partner I didn't actually like, Harold.  He was some kind of nerd wiz hog.  Thinking he knows everything and more.  Mr. Parker was sitting at his desk doing some paper work as we mixed some harmless chemicals.  

            "Hey," Harold stopped me as it was holding a bottle of polyamide, "Make sure you pour the right amounts."

            "I know how much I have to pour Harold," I said tipping the bottle to Benson.

            "Wait.  You should let me do it." Harold said grabbing the bottle.

            "Hey" I shouted pulling it away from.  We were at a little struggle as other student started to look on. "Your gonna drop it. Let go Harold!"  

Mr. Parker looked up in an alarm then suddenly I heard some type of static sound.  The glass bottle broke as Harold let go in and shock and in a seconds time a fire arose the desk as everyone screamed.  Harold and I backed away as Mr. Parker quickly sprung to the fire extinguisher and instantly put out the flame. 

"Alright everyone calm down," Mr. Parker said. "The fire's out."

"It was Mike's fault," Harold called out. "He's a freak!  I saw some red electric static come out of his hand!"

"Calm down Harold, Mike is not a freak." Mr. Parker said, "Now everyone get back to your seats and finish mixing your rubber cement."  He turned to me and said. "Mike, can I speak to you out side?  Jenny you're in charge until we return?"

We went out into the hall way as I was still in shock of what happened.

"Ok, now you know that polyamide isn't flammable when there is no heat," Mr. Parker explained, "How did that fire happen?"

"I-I don't know," I stammered, "It just happened."  I didn't know what to say.  Mr. Parker looked at me like I was crazy.  His look changed to a thought. "I am really sorry Mr. Parker. I just…"

"It's ok Mike.  It was an accident," Mr. Parker said. Hold on, first he was wondering how I made that fire now he's acting that it was just an accident.  "Just go back in there, and lets be careful this time, ok?"

"Alright." I didn't understand, but it seemed that Mr. Parker did.

After my classes it was getting late and I was back to my apartment.   Yawning I know it was late and I just hit the bed.  After what happened with Hartuki Kokartri I keep having these weird dreams.

I'm in a dark world.  A world where all I see is blackness and shadows.  I then hear a sound.  Something moving, like a snake.  I turn all about trying to find that sound.  Then, I see the shadows move.  I start to run and they are chasing me, the shadows.  I ran down what it seemed like a dark corridor.  I suddenly stop, as the shadows resemble the man I was a few months ago.  The shadows surrounded me, there were too many as they close in.  I looked around for an escape but it was impossible.  I then heard them whispering.  I couldn't understand them.  Then it came to me, they were saying, Shadow Knight  "NOOOOO!" I awoke in a cold sweat.  The dreams were getting worse, but the nightmare was just beginning.  I had thought that name, Shadow Knight, had died along with Hartuki, maybe he's coming back.  I went to the bathroom and washed my face as I looked in the mirror.  I closed my eyes and shook my head.  No, he is not coming back I keep telling my self, I looked up and saw him in the mirror I gasped, backed away and slipped and fell back wards into the bathtub.  "Ow," I cried.  I wondered if I was going crazy again.  I also wondered if Mr. Lee, the one who drew away that evil spirit from my body, could help me again find out what was going on in my mind.  Mr. Lee and Spider-Man had told me that I till possessed some sort of laser power.  Those powers they described, I haven't seen yet.  Maybe it caused that accident in chemistry class.  Maybe they were telling the truth.   I need answers.

"Trouble sleeping?" A familiar voice said.

I jumped to it and turned to see a figure by the window hanging upside down.  I turned the lights on it was Spider-Man.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just came to see how you were doing?"

"I'm, doing fine," I lied, "I haven't been blasting anyone with those laser power you said I thought I had." I joked, "Maybe Hartuki had some kind of power before he died?"

"I'm not too sure," Said Spidey, "Have gone to professor Xavier yet?"

"No, I've been too busy with school everything," I replied.

"You really should go to him.  Just to see if you do posses those powers."

"Well, I don't think he'll understand my problems like you do," I said as I yawned.

"I know what you are going through Mike, and I'm sure Professor Xavier knows too, just give him a chance." He said, "Well, I'm sure you has classes in the morning and I won't keep you up."

"Thanks Spider-Man,"

"Hey what are friends for?"

I nodded and he left.  Friends?  I smiled at that thought.  I kept reading the paper that Spider-Man was a costumed maniac on the loose, but he really understood me.  I think it'll be great being friends with him.  I don't have a lot of friends at school, but being Spider-Man's friend beats of having a group of friends put together.  His proposal that I should see professor Xavier at that school made my stomach turn.  I have herd that people hates others with mutant powers.  I couldn't bear to think what would happen to me if I were a mutant.  Besides I think that would be my last resort, I want to see Mr. Lee first.  Maybe he didn't take all of Hartuki's spirit away from me.

The next day I only had two classes.  As I walked though the door out of the hall from my class I saw Harold standing there like we was waiting for someone.

"Hey Mike," Said Harold.

"Hi Harold," I greeted back.

"I just want to apologized what happened in class the yesterday.  I guess I was being a jerk.  I know that you know how to mix a batch of cement glue.  I just wanted to be a good batch and everything.  I don't know what happened to that formula, bursting into flames like that.  Maybe someone sabotaged it?"

"You think?" I wondered.  You know I never thought of that.

"Sure, that Robert Thomson thinks he can get good grades by cheating.  You know he's done it before."  He explained.

"Yeah, your probably right," I said.

"Say you want to go to the library and study together?" he asked.

"I love to, but I got to see someone. Maybe tomorrow?" I said.

"Excellent! Then I'll see you tomorrow."

We said our good byes and I was off.  I took the express bus to Chinatown and wondered through the streets.  It seemed very comfortable being there, the smell, the sound and even the air.  I then saw his shop on the corner. I opened the door and looked about.  I was still fascinated of the items Mr. Lee had when I was here before.  I went to the cashier desk, but no one was around.  I rang the bell and a young Asian lady of my age came out.

"Hello welcome," She said, she was beautiful, and she had long jet back hair, jade like eyes and the prettiest voice I have ever heard. "Can I help you?"

"Um, I'm looking for Mr. Lee." I said. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, "Is he here?"

"My father is out of the moment, is there something I can help you?" she asked.

Her father? No, she is too young. "Um was there an old Mr. Lee who used to work here a few months ago?"  
            "You must be referring to my grandfather?"

"Yes."

She frowned a bit and said, " I am sorry to say that my grandfather passed away about a month ago."

I frowned too, not believing her.  Mr. Lee was only person that knew my problem.  "I am so sorry to hear that," I said, "I knew your grandfather.  He helped me a few months ago."  I sighed in disbelief.   Now what am I'm going to do.

"Perhaps my father can help you." She said. "He knows all that my grandfather has taught him. He'll be back tomorrow though."

I nodded to her, "All right, I'll come back tomorrow then."  

She smiled to me as something struck me.  She was beautiful.  I thanked her and left the shop to get something to eat.  I couldn't stop thinking of her, and I didn't get her name.  This always happens to me; well perhaps I'll see her tomorrow.  It was getting late and I headed back to the bus stop.  

My mom didn't like the idea of me living in New York; she especially didn't like me wondering about at night.  But I told her I could handle my self.  I was walking past a store when something grabbed me and through hard on the ground in an ally way.  I looked up and I couldn't believe what I saw.  It was my nightmares, right in front of me.  I froze all over as he came forward.

"The suit," he said, "Where is it?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Suit**

            I looked up at him and saw in the back street light that he was Asian.  In his hand it looked liked he wielded a katana sword.  I just sat there frozen with fear, not knowing what to say to him.

"The suit boy," He said, "Give it me and I'll spare your life!"

            The suit? Does he mean Hartuki's ninja suit?  After I left Mr. Lee shop the night I regained conscious, I took off the garment and threw it in the Hudson River, hoping I never see it again.  But what does he want it for?  I had to say something, but what?

            "I-I don't know what you're talking about," I hesitantly said.  

I didn't want anyone to know what I did with it.  As far as I was considered, that suit was curse to me and I was glad that I got rid of it.  

"You lie," he said as he drew his sword.

My eyes widened in more fear.  I gasped and stumbled backward trying to get away.  I don't want to die. Not now at least.  What does he want?  

"We know you have the suit of Hartuki Kokartri," He said, "I will give you one more chance.  Where is it?"

"I don't have it," I blurted out, "I threw it away, in the river."

"Another lie," he said again raising his blade ready to strike. "Prepare to die little one."

Oh my god, I was so afraid that I pleaded to him, raising my hand towards him and suddenly red lightning came out of my hand and struck the Asian stranger in the chest as he leapt in the air and fell back about five feet away.  What the hell?!  Where did that lightning come from?  I stumbled back up and just sprinted down the ally as fast as I could.   What was happening to me?  I didn't know were I was going as thousands of questions flooded my mind.   I finally slowed down as I was huffing and puffing from the run.  I must of ran a few hundred blocks.  I sat down on a bench and the image of that red lightning striking that man replayed in my head.  I started to weep in fear.  I didn't want to hurt him, hell I didn't even know him.  Why did I do it?  So many questions, I need answers.  Maybe Mr. Lee's son had an idea of what was going on.  Right now I want to go home.  The bus came and I boarded, paying the fare.  I sat in the back and looked at the others.  There was only 3 people plus the driver.  I wonder what they were thinking, but then I already knew that they didn't care who I was.

Once I got home I was so tiered that I sat on my bed, still not believing what happened tonight.  Can it be true?  Can I be a?  No, there got to be an answer.  I didn't get much sleep that night, kept thinking of that Asian man.  Who was he and why did he want Hartuki's suit?  Maybe I'll get the answer tomorrow.

The next day I must of fell asleep in all my classes.  After chemistry, Mr. Parker asked me to stay and talk to him.

"What's going on Michael?" He asked, "Everything ok?"

"Well," I started, "Not really.  I've been having these bad dreams that kept me up last night.  Look I have to go I got an appointment with someone."

"Alright, if you want to talk about it, you know where to find me," he offered.

"Thanks." I replied as I took off.

I know that Mr. Parker is a nice teacher and everything, but if he finds out that I have these powers, he'll freak.  As I walked out the hallway door, Harold called my name from behind.  Didn't want to stop because I'll miss my bus.

"Mike wait up," he said. "What happened to you?  I waited at the library for an hour yesterday."

"I'm sorry Harold, but something came up," I replied, "I can't talk, I have to go."

Dashed towards the stop as the old number 25 bus pulled up and I disappeared inside it.  I didn't want to disappoint him.  I mean after he apologized to me, seemed to like me.  Well, he knew that I have these powers, he too will freak.  The bus stopped at the corner in Chinatown and I entered the shop from there.  There she was, it looked like she was doing her homework.  When she heard the bells on the door, she looked up and smiled at me.  That's what I needed, as I smiled back at her.

"Hello again, Mr.?" She started.

"Longford, Michael Longford." I replied, "I didn't get you name though."  
            "Fen Lee," She replied.

What a beautiful name, I thought. I wondered what it means?  Just then an older man walked out from the back.  He looked old enough to be Fen's Father as the matter of fact he was.

"Father, this is the gentleman that told you this morning." Fen stated.

Her father looked at me and said, "So, you knew my father?"

"Yes," I replied, "As I told your daughter, he helped me greatly a few months ago with a problem."

"What kind of problem?" he wondered.

"Has he told you about Hartuki Kokartri?" I asked.

"I have heard of him.  He was a vigilante in old Japan long time ago.  But I only heard storied since my family originated in Hong Kong." he replied, "For give me for not introducing my self my name is Jackie Lee."

I shook his hand and told him my name, and then I told him my story with his father.  He did not believe it at first, but his father has told him of a young man may returning someday.

"So you are the one who has disturbed Hartuki's burial grounds?"  He said.

I nodded in shame, "Yes, but it was an accident."

"My father, before he died, told me that he released the sprit with in you of Hartuki Kokarti.  Why have you come back?"

"I don't know what it is," I tried to explain, "I keep having dreams of him, nightmare actually.  I think he's trying to return. It's driving me crazy.  But that not all.  When Hartuki was in my body, he possessed some kind of electrical laser beam powers.  I thought when he was gone; his powers would be gone too.  I found out last night it wasn't."  I sighed and looked at him, "What going on with me?"

"Have you gone to a doctor yet?" he inquired.

"A doctor?" I repeated, "You don't believe me?"

"Hmmm, all that I am saying is, when my father mix that potion for you it should of vanquished the spirit of Hartuki," he said, "But as for those powers, Hartuki never had them, even if he was alive.  But what I can do for you is to help you free your mind of Hartuki.  Since his spirit is gone, his memory still remains.  I run a dojo upstairs, on the weekends.   If you are interested I will gladly give you a few lessons in meditation and the martial arts."

The martial arts I thought?  That could come in handy.  "How much are for the lessons?"

"They are usually twenty dollars per session, but for you, how about ten?" he suggested.

Ten dollars?  That seemed reasonable, if I had a job to pay for them.  "Well I can only afford one lesson," I told him, "I'm a little strapped for cash at the moment."

"Hmmm," Mr. Lee Thought.

"Father, the Chinese New Year is coming up, " Fen said to her father then she looked at me, "that is the busiest time for us."  She looked back to her father and suggested,  "He could help us in the store."

Mr. Lee thought of Fen's idea and asked me, "How much do you know about antiquities Mr. Longford?"

Is he kidding? "I am majoring in Asian history sir." I replied.

"Really?" he wondered as I nodded, "good, then it settled.  Fen, why don't you show him around while I'll finish unloading?"

"Yes father," she said.  

Mr. Lee disappeared through the back door as Fen smiled at me.  Well we were alone.  What perfect time to get to know her more, maybe I could ask her on a date.

"Well, we just sell, original antiques," She started, "Mostly from Honk Kong.  There are some items that aren't price, like this vase."  She pointed to a blue decorated vase on a shelf with other nick knacks.

"Let me guess, that is a 1800's Ming dynasty vase," I suggested.

"Very good," she replied, "I'm impressed. The most expensive items we keep in the back locked up.  My father gets those. And that's bout it, any questions?"

"Well just one, you don't have to have a boy friend do you?" I asked.

Fen then blushed in embarrassment and giggled, "No I don't." 

"A beautiful woman like you?"

She giggled again, "Are you trying to ask me out?"

"If you want to," I replied.

"I barely know you," Fen said.

"Ok fair enough, you go to NYCU?" I asked

"No," She replied, "I go to Brooklyn Community Collage." 

"That's cool. What are you studying?" I asked.

"Music," She replied.

"Violinist?"

"Piano actually."

"Really? Can you play any good Beatles songs?"  I joked as she chuckled.

At least she has a sense of humor.  I like that in a girl.  She shows me around some more even though there wasn't much to show, as it was a small shop.  We had one customer come in and Fen told me to take care of him.  It was my first day and I sold a piece to this gentleman.  Fen was glad I was working with her and so was I.  It was closing time and I had to go home.  I thanked Mr. Lee for the job and went out side.  It was around 7:00 and it was getting dark.  I hurried to the bus stop but before I made it to the to corner a black sedan pulled in front of me and stopped.  

"Hey!" I cried, "Watch it!"

Suddenly the back passenger door swung open and I was some how pushed in hard.  The door slammed shut and the car sped away.  I looked around my surroundings and saw an Asian man dressed in a cream two-piece suit sitting in front of me.  Who was he and what did he want?

"The suit, Mr. Longford, Where is it?"  He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meditation 

            "Who are you? And how did you know my name?" I asked.

            "Fair enough," He said, "My name is Oroto Harsuti. And I have been observing you for the last few months.  I also know that you something that belongs to me.  Hartuki Kokarti's suit, where is it?"

            "The suit? I don't have it." I replied, "I threw it in the river months ago."

            Somehow he didn't believe me and said, "You have the suit, and you give it to me.  I will pay you ten thousand dollars if you will deliver it to me in one week, at the South Side Docks.  If you do not show up, my associates will not be hesitant to hunt you down and kill you."

            Kill me?  This guy must of wants the suit bad, but why?  Maybe I'll go along with him, just to know more of this guy.

            "A-Alright, you want the suit?  I'll bring it," I replied, "But just to warn you, it is a curse."

            "Curses are myths, you remember bring it boy," Oroto said. He then spoke in Japanese to the driver and the car stopped.  The door next to me opened and I got out.  But before he left said to me, "Remember, the South Side Dock in two days."   The car then sped away and I was finally home.

            This is getting too much for me; maybe I should go to the police?  Na, they'll never believe me, even what I been through with that suit.  But I should tell Master Lee about it.  Maybe he knows of Mr. Harsuti.  I got to my door, went inside and sat down on my couch.  Suddenly the door knocked, I was too tiered to get up, but the knocking seemed undetermined to stop.  I went to answer it wondering whom it is and as I opened the door I came face to face with a black woman.  She had long white hair and a nice figure like a goddess.

            "Can I help you?" I asked.

            "Are you Michael Longford?" She asked.

            "Yes," I replied, "Who are you?"

            "I am Ororo Munroe," She replied, "I would like to talk to you, may I come in?"

            "Are you selling any vacuum cleaners?" I wondered, "Cause if you are, I'm not interested."

            "No I'm not," She said, "I am from the Xavier School of Higher Learning."

            "Did Spider-Man put you up to this?" I asked.

            "No he didn't," She replied.  This is getting weirder than I expected.  I let her in and let her talk.  I don't want to be bad host so I offered her a drink.

            "I don't have any thing to offer to you, maybe a coke," I said as I rummaged through the fridge.

            "No thank you," She replied.

            "So how can I help you?" I asked again as it opened a can of soda and drank it.

            "It is how we can help you," she said.  Help me?  I raised my brow in confusion.  What was she talking about? "Professor Xavier has seen what you can do and he is offering to help you."

            "Hold on, how did he know of my-what I can do?"

            "Like we find all of our new students," she replied, "Professor Xavier has a gift to seek minds and find those who is crying for help."

            "Gift?" I wondered.

            She sighed and said, "We are mutants."

            Mutants? "And he thinks I'm a mutant?" I pondered.  This is getting too much I went to the door an opened it. "I'm sorry, but I'm not a mutant, I think you should leave."  Just then a gust of wind shut the door closed.  I jumped and dropped my soda wondering where it from.  All the windows were closed then suddenly it started to gently snow. In my apartment!  What was going on?  I looked at Ms. Munroe and wondered.

            "I too have a mutant power," She said, "And I learned to control it.  I won't instigate you, but we are having an open house tomorrow and you are welcome to come."

            "I-I can't. I got to go to work," I said as the snow stopped.

            She nodded to me, "Very well, here is a pamphlet with our address on it." She handed me the pamphlet and continued,   "I am sure you are asking day in day out of who you are.  I know, I ask my self the same question before professor Xavier came into my life.  He can help you discover what you are.  Well, I have taken up most of your time."  I saw her out.

            "You know Ms. Munroe," I said to her before she left, "You are right.  I am confused, maybe I will talk to him."

            "You made the right decision Michael," we both smiled, said our good-byes and she left.

            After she left I sat back on the couch and started to think of what she said.  What if I was mutant? No, I can't be, but what if? That would explain the power I have.  I studied the pamphlet for an hour trying to decide what I should do.  Then I saw the tuition fee, five thousand dollars.  Well that does it, I can't affor- hold on, what if?  Mr. Husati said he'd pay me more than I need to the fee, but one problem, I don't have the suit.  Maybe I should get repro of the suit and, na, he'll wouldn't go for that.  I sighed then thought again. The Sai!  The one I saw Mr. Parker had that day in school.  I can't get the suit, but maybe he'll take the Sai.  But where would… I sighed again.  My mind was allover the place and I needed sleep to clear my mind.  

            The nightmares are getting worse.  This time I am in dark city street.  It's quiet; no sound.  I walk down the street being very aware of my surroundings.  Suddenly I start to hear those whisperings again.  I wildly look about.

            "N-No," I tremble," Leave me alone."

            The whispers start to get loud and the shadows move like in my previous dreams.  I then start run.  I run away from them, but they too fast.

            "Leave me alone!" I shout at them, but they ignore me.

            The shadows are then drawn down the dark street and merge in to a huge shadow.  I stop suddenly and watch as it takes it shape.  I am horrified to see it is a ninja.  It is Hartuki Korarti.  But that is impossible.  Old Mr. Lee told me we would be gone. Suddenly he gets in his fighting stance and he used his hands like it was throwing a water jar at me.  Instead a blast of a laser beam emits out of it and fires out towards me.

            "No!" I shouted as I wake up in a deep sweat.  I breathed heavily trying to get my heart to stop beating like jackrabbit.  I turned on the light and looked on the bedside table.  I looked at the pamphlet Ms. Munroe gave me and thought.  Perhaps this professor Xavier could help me.  I can't bare any more nightmares.

            In the morning, I went to my first session with Master Lee.  As I went upstairs with him, he opened the door and before me was a room that looked like a real dojo I see in the movies with Jackie Chan.  There were bamboo walls, Asian plants, and Chinese tapestries everywhere.

            "Welcome to my dojo Michael San," He said as I admired the room, "I just have one rule, you do as I say, or I'll will kick your ass."  I looked at him to see if he was serious, he then chuckled, "I was only kidding about the ass part, but I doubt I won't have a problem with you."

            He showed me first how to sit when I meditate.  He told me that Indian style works best for a beginner like me.

            "Now, close your eyes and relax," He said to me, "breath in deep and let your mind go free." We both breathed in air; hey, this was relaxing, "Now exhale."  We did this for half an hour.  We just sat there listening to the outside world.  Listening to birds chirping, faint sound of traffic, I even heard children laugh.  This is wonderful experience I thought.  After the session was done he started to teach me the ways of the samurai.

            "The samurai protect people, he honors on what he believes, and his mind is always set," He said.  He seemed very wise. 

            "That was a cool session Master Lee," I said to him, "I feel more relaxed, my mind seems more clear now.  Thank you."

            He smiled at me and replied, "You are welcome Michael san, now next week I we will do more meditations and learn more of the martial arts."

            He bowed before me and I bowed back in respect.  I knew that these sessions with Master Lee could calm my nightmare, but he didn't know what to do about the strange powers I have.

            "I got this pamphlet from a mutant named Ms. Munroe last night," I said as I gave it to him, "She said that I have mutant powers and I should stop by the school of theirs to check it out.  But I don't know Master Lee, what should I do?"

            "A wise man told me, to control power, you must learn from it," Mr. Lee replied.

            I understood what he said and made my decision.  I told him I would be back next week.  "Oh, there's one more thing," I said, "yesterday after work, I bumped into a man named Oroto Husati." At that name he was surprised, "Do you know him?"

            "What did he want?" he wondered.

            "He wanted Hartuki's ninja suit, " I replied, "Who is he?"

            "Michael san, you must not see this man again," He warned, "Oroto is an evil underground mob leader of Chinatown."

            "Mob Leader?"

            "Yes, what did he want the suit for?"

            "I don't know, he didn't say.  But he offered me ten thousand dollars for it.  Problem is I don't have the suit and I have about less than a week to bring it to him, or he'll kill me," I said.

            "Hmm, you should go the police," He suggested, "But he would have you killed if you tried.  Do not worry Michael san, I will think of something before hand."

            I wondered what he has planned?  Is he going to face Oroto? I hope not.  I want to come back next week.   We both went down stairs and somehow I knew that Fen was listening to our conversation.  As we entered the shop, Master Lee had some deliveries to make and left us alone.

            "Michael," Fen started, "I'm worried for you."

            "You heard huh?" I said. "Well don't worry Fen, I can handle this mob boss."

            "You don't understand. I seen what he could do," she explained, "Don't go, please."

            She was really worried for me; maybe she loves me?  Well don't want her to worry.  I love her as well.  "Fen, I'll be fine," I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.  I didn't know why I did that; I guess I fell in love with her.  Surprisingly she didn't object.   I picked up the phone and called a cab.

            "I'll be back later Fen, I have another appointment to catch," I told her, and soon after we heard a honking of a car horn, "My cab is here."

            "Michael," She paused, I could tell in her eyes that she loves me, but somehow holding it back, "Be careful."

            "I will," I wanted to kiss her again, but didn't, I just held her hand, and then went out the door.

            We drove for an hour and I noticed that we were in suburbs.  It reminded me of my hometown in New Jersey.  The cab drove through a town of Salem.  It seemed wholesome almost, like a place where no one cares what you are.  We drove out and back in the countryside until the cab stopped in front of a large brick fenced in property. 

            "Here you are pal," The driver said, "Are you sure you want to be dropped off here?  I've heard a lot strange stuff goes on in there."

            "What kind of strange stuff?" I asked.

            "You go in, you don't come out," He replied.

            "Right," I said handing him the money, "Here, keep the change."

            I got out of the cab as he drove off, like he was in a hurry.  I ignored his warning and looked at the large iron gates.  I then looked at a plaque that was on the red brick wall that read:

            XAIVER INSTITUE FOR HIGHER LEARNING

This place looked huge, maybe larger than my college.  Suddenly the gates opened and I heard a male voice that said, "Welcome Michael."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Open House 

            I entered the huge estate slowly as I walked the long drive way.  It looked creepier like in that movie with the haunted mansion that comes alive and kills you.  That voice before, where did it come from?  Maybe they installed a speaker out side?

            "Not quite," there it goes again as I jumped.  I stood there frozen thinking of what the cab driver said as I looked back towards the gate.  "Come on, don't be afraid." I looked franticly around trying to find the owner of that voice.  "Up by the mansion.  We won't hurt you."

            I looked ahead and saw the awing of a roof.  I walked towards it and it was some kind of building. Wow, it's larger than my classroom building.   The voice wasn't kidding it was a mansion, like the one in that horror movie.  Oh no Mike, what have I gotten my self in to?

            "Don't worry," the voice said.  "There no ghosts or goblins living here."

            "Sure, right." I said to my self.

            I walked cautiously towards the steps that led to a door.  Well, there are no cobwebs draped all over and no broken glass that's a good sign.  I walked up the steps and before I knocked on the door, it opened by it self.

            "Come in," The voice said.

            I was hesitant at first then Ms. Monroe stepped in view.   She smiled at me as I tried to smile back.

            "Welcome Michael to our school," She said, "Professor Xavier has been waiting for you."

            I guess it wasn't all that bad.  She led me inside and I can't stop looking around how fascinating the place looks.  I mean it looks like a regular college dorm.  It had carpeted floors, wood panel walls, and other kids trying to reach their next class.  Ms. Munroe led me down the hall, and as we passed a few opened doors. I peeked in to see what it looked like.  I saw a few high school students gathered around a desk as a teacher was teaching them, something.  We both stopped to a set of double doors as Ms. Munroe knocked on the door.

            "Come in," I was same voice I heard out side.

            She opened the door as we both entered.  There was an old bald man sitting behind an oak desk, as five students were looking him upon.  On the black board behind him were drawings of geometry it seems.  He looked at Ms. Munroe and I, as did the students.  I suddenly recognized one of them.  A blond male I knew from freshman high school named Scott.  

            The bald man looked back on his students and said, "Well, that would be all for today."  The students got up and got ready to leave, but the teacher then added, "Remember, your paper on Sir Isaac Newton is due this Friday."  The students left as Scott gave me a look of 'what is he doing here'.  The Teacher looked at me and greeted, "Welcome Michael, I am Professor Xavier.  Won't you have a seat?"

            I sat down in one of the comfortable chairs.

            "You are probably wondering how I know about you," He said.

            "Actually yes," I replied.

            "I have been studying you for a few months now," He started, "Even when you became that ninja the papers been telling stories about.  I never seen a person with your powers Michael, that why it was brought my attention."

            "How do you I really have these powers?" I asked, "I thought it was because of..."

            "Hartuki?  No, it is in you, Michael," He replied.

            "In me? You think I'm a mutant?" I wondered.

            "I don't think, I know," he said.

            A mutant, me?  It can't be, no way.

            "If you want some reassurance, we can do a simple body scan, just to be sure," He suggested.

            I looked at him.  And I wondered if this man was mad scientist or something.  But then he looked nice enough to trust.  I guess it wouldn't hurt just to find out that I am not a mutant.

            "Ok, I guess we can do that," I replied, "But if the test said I am one.  What's going to happen to me?"

            "Well, we'll discuss it later.  Ororo, would you please fetch Dr. McCoy?"

            "Sure Professor," Ms. Munroe replied as he left.

            He turned to me and smiled and I smiles back.  I felt I was in the principle's office every time I was in trouble.

            "I noticed that you know Scott West." The professor said.

            "Yeah, we were best friends since middle school," I Replied, "I though he was dragged to a mental institution after…" I stopped thinking about the day he changed. "I didn't know he would end up here."

            "Most mutants do end up here," He explained,  "Scott was about to go to a mental institution until I found him and convinced his parents to let him go to school here."

            Just then, the door rattled as it opened by it self.  I wondered if Professor Xavier is doing that.  Then I saw a blue furry monster enter the room and I got a bit scared and stood up.

            "Don't be afraid Michael, this is Dr. Henry McCoy, " the professor said me.

            He's a doctor? Doctor of what? 'How to turn into a monster' doctor?

            "Hello Michael," Dr. McCoy said stretching his large claw like hands to me.  It talked, and I was hesitant to shake hands with him, but in politeness I did."

            "Mr. Longford wants to know if he has the mutant gene in him." Professor Xavier said, "He would like to do the body scan test."

            "Of course, follow me Michael." Dr. McCoy said.

            I followed him through the halls and soon came to a room that was unlike the other rooms.  It looked like a room you find in a futuristic ship seen on a sci-fi TV show.  In the middle of the room there was an examination table and above it was some type of machinery I can't explain.

            "Michael, please lay down on the table." Dr. McCoy ordered.

            "Is it going to hurt?" I said.

            He smiled at me and replied, "Not one bit. Just relax and it will be over before you know it."

            I laid down the table as he went to some computer consol.  I looked up at the strange machine and it suddenly moved down towards me.  My eyes widened as a green laser scanned my body, starting down my feet and it moved up towards my chest then my head.  The machine then rose back up.

            "There done," Dr. McCoy said with satisfaction, "We know in a minute once the calculations are computed." We waited them, "Mmmhm" he turned to me and smiled.

            "Well?" I wondered as I sat up.

            "I am sorry to say that, you are a mutant." He replied.

            At that moment my world around me crumbled. My hopes and dreams destroyed.  I frowned in disbelief.  My me? Why does everything have to happen to me? It's like I have a curse or something.

            "Horrible at first, I know," I looked towards the door and saw Professor Xavier, "But it doesn't have to be."

            "Horrible?  I-I didn't want this power, I didn't want to be mutant." I protested, "Can you get rid of it?  Get it out of my body"

            "Unfortunately it's impossible." Xavier explained. "Mutant genes are embedded in to your DNA structure.  Removing it could damage you physically, or worse."

            "There's gotta be something you can do?" I said.  "I don't want to be a mutant."

            "I'm sorry," He replied, "The only thing we can do is help you control your new powers.  Develop them."

            I sighed, "Look," I stood up, "I can't afford this school, hell my parents…" Oh no, what is going to tell my parents, they'll disown me for what I'm truly am.

            "Our school is always open to those who need help.  Most of the students here are runaways, and can't afford other schools, and then the fee is then wavered.  But, you, are an independent young college man who just need the basics of learning his own power."

            "But five thousand…" I said.

            "Don't worry about it.  The five thousand is for full time students.  And since you are already enrolled in a college there is no need for the fee unless you wish to stay and live here."

            "Is it alright if, I could think about it?" I asked.

            "Of course," He replied.

            I said my good byes to the professor, and Ms. Munroe before I left.  That was an interesting proposal Professor X had for me.  I took a taxi back to Mr. Lee's and all the time I was thinking.  Maybe have these powers I have, isn't so bad, what am I saying.  My parent would freak if they knew.  Fen would freak, and would probably hate me.  Mr. Lee on the other hand would understand.  No, I have to tell them.  

            The cab dropped me off at the shop and I went in.  Mr. Lee greeted and wanted me to go upstairs.  He told me that I have to train if I am going up against The Black Dragon.

            "Who?" I asked again.

            "Oroto Husati's mob gang, The Black Dragon," He said, "Here."  He handed me an oriental box.  "This is a Chinese puzzle box.  My father told me that inside, contains something that belonged to Hartuki."

            I tried to open it but it was locked, "Got a key to this?"  I asked.

            "The key is on the box," Mr. Lee said, "That what my father told me.  He said the contents in the box is so dangerous if it fell in the wrong hands."

            "How do I open it?" I wondered.

            "I don't know," He replied sitting down, "I've been trying my self for the past few months.  If you can open it before the end of the week, that would be a good advantage.  But now, I will teach you how to defend your self in mortal combat."

            He taught how to balance myself, different stances.  He taught me defensive movements, using my arms to block any attack.  I caught on quickly as he then taught me a roundhouse kick, sidekick, large punch and other movements.   He said; the only way to catch my opponent off guard is to use combos, or a variety of different moves.  Every day we stay in his dojo practice all that I need to know.  I told him about the school I went to over that weekend and that I have these powers, as I was a mutant.  Surprisingly he wasn't horrified, as a matter of fact, he went to the library and found a book of Japanese martial arts.  In the book it tells how some words bring out powers against its opponents.  I recognized one of the words, Retsu.  Retsu meant power of the dragon.   We tried one of the words and…

            I got in my stance that the book showed and shouted, "Restu!"  All of a sudden a laser like blast shot out of my hands hitting the bag, destroying it in a million pieces.

            "Oh no, master," I said, " I am sorry.  I…"

            "Don't worry Michael san," he said, "I have more in the basement.  Well, I have taught you well, and you learned well too, here I want to give you something."  He went to his office and came back with some black garments. "This belonged to my father when he was a young man like your self."

            "Oh no, master Lee.  I can't take this." I said.

            "Please, you earned it."

            I took the garment and put it on.  It was a Yuko, a karate uniform.

            "Thank you Master Lee." I said, "Thanks for everything."

            Fen said that I was hansom in it and I blushed.  I finally asked her out and she said all right. Well at least I still have my charm.  I told her I'll take her out on Saturday and she said that it better be a good place.  I told her not to worry.  I wasn't sure if she loves me or not, but I know I love her.

            The night before I had to bring the puzzle box to Oroto, I came home, but when I opened my door, my place was a wreck, everything on the floor and broken.  I was robbed!

            "Oh no," I said to my self, everything I owned, is now garbage.  My life can't get any better than this.  I am cursed.  I looked around to see if anything was taken.  Strangely nothing valuable was taken.  Vandals then?  Why would they care?  I then realized that it must have been the Black Dragon that did this.  I guess Mr. Harsuti is being a bit impatient.  

            "Woah, What happened here?" A voice spoke.

            I turned towards the window in my fighting stance and saw Spider-Man.

            "I sort of got robbed, I think," I replied relaxing.

            "Did they take anything?"

            "No, but they were looking for something that isn't here."

            "What?"

            I opened my backpack and showed Spider-Man the puzzle box.

            "Have any idea, who did this?" He asked.

            "I Have a few leads," I replied, "Oh, I went to that Institute in Westchester."

            "Oh, and?"

            "You were right, I am a mutant." I replied as I turned the couch back upright and sat down.

            "Sorry."

            "For what?" I asked.

            " I know how it feels knowing what you are," He said, "I've been there before."

            "You a mutant too?"

            "No," he replied, "but I know how it feels, not knowing how to explain it to your parents and your friends."

            "Easy for you to say, you wear a mask." I said to him  "Maybe that's why you wear one?"

            "Look, my uncle once said with great power comes great responsibility.  And you have great power.  Don't under estimate it.  They just hate your powers, but not who you are. People may hate you for what you are, but it is you that can make a difference Mike."

            He was right.  I wondered if I could stop the Black Dragon my self.  Maybe that's what Mr. Lee had in mind.  He couldn't go, so he was training me.  I looked to the window to say thanks, but Spider-Man was already gone.  He was probably taken off to save someone or to stop a crime. I have to stop this too.  I looked at the box.  I still don't know how to open it and time was short.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hard Delivery

            Every night before I go to bed I meditate for an hour.   There are little to no nightmare in my sleep, which is good. But tonight for some odd reason my terrors return in my dreams.

            This time I am in a desert waste land.  The sun beat down on me and there were no sign of life anywhere.  I start to walk hoping I get to a town, or some kind of civilization.  Suddenly the ground shook; it was like an earthquake as huge circular stone pillar shot up from the ground.  Another one across from me did the same as did a third and a fourth.  They surrounded me in a square.  Then the sky drew dark as black night very quickly.  What was going on?  The sand around began move by itself and started to come together and form some kind of figure.  Thunder boomed all around and lightning crashed through out the sky as the sand completed it form.  I then recognized it as Hartuki.  The sand covering it exploded with another crash of lightning and there stood the ninja.  But this time I wasn't afraid of him, but I wondered what it wanted.  He suddenly drew his sword and I knew what he wanted.  I got into my stance that Master Lee taught me and the ninja came running at me, with his sword trusted towards my heart.  I wasn't ready for this, in fact I was trying to get out of the way, but I was stuck in the sand.  Hartuki was coming closer and I screamed.

            I woke up screaming.  Damn, he is getting stronger. But at least I wasn't afraid this time.  I looked at my digital clock and it was five in the morning.  Well at least I made it through the night.

            I had to get over to Mr. Lee's with the puzzle box.  I still haven't figured it out. Maybe Fen can help me out with it.  We both just sat there still examining it.

            "Maybe there is a book on it?"  Fen suggested. "My grandfather perhaps, left one in his library?"

            "You mean like a manual?" I asked.

            "No, I was hoping like a description of it, history, that kind of stuff," She replied.

            "You think there is one?" I wondered.

            "I'm not sure, we could look?"

            "That could take time," I said. "Something I don't have."

            "Lets just look," She said, "Come on."

            Moments later we were buried in books galore.  We must've looked in about ten out of fifty books and still found nothing.  We sat there reading for an hour then my eyes were drawn to her.  How beautiful she was.  I just wanted to pause time for moment, just to admire her.  She glanced up and politely smiled.

            "Hey Fen? I want to tell you something, and I don't want you to, you know, freak when I tell you ok?" I said.

            "What it is Michael?" She asked.

            I sighed and then said, "I'm a mutant."

            She didn't freak.  She just looked at me and said, "I know, I over heard you and father last night."

            "And you're not freaked?" I wondered.

            "Michael, it's the new millennium," She said, "Mutants are common like AIDs and terrorism, and we have to accept it in our everyday life."

            That thought really made me feel much better.  Like having someone take a load of bricks off my back.  I smiled even more then I decided, ask her out.

            "Say, you want to um, go have some pizza on Saturday night after I make this delivery?" I asked.

            She sighed, "Mike, don't go tonight.  I beg you.  He is not man to trust."

            "Look, if I don't, he won't get off my back.  He'll hunt me down like an animal, " I explained, "Besides, you father's been training me all week.  So there nothing to worry about."

            "I know, I just feel," Fen paused, "Something could go wrong, and you could get killed."

            "Nothing could go wrong, " I replied, "I promise you I'll come back in one piece.  Ok?"  She nodded and I asked, "So, how about it?"

            She looked at me and answered, "Only if you come back in one piece."

            "You got it," I smiled and lightly kissed her and she kissed back.

            We then went back to work as soon as her father came in the store.  There were magic between us.  I could feel it.  Dinnertime was coming and we were all hungry.  Master Lee ordered Chinese food and was about to go get it until I offered to go and pick it up.  I took the shop's bike that Fen used to make her deliveries and went out to get the food.  About a half an hour later, I returned with the food.

            "Guys, Din…" When I entered, shop was ransacked.  I dropped the food and call out," Master Lee? Fen?" I heard a faint moan and followed it towards the back room in to the office, and found Master Lee lying on the floor.  His hand was blocking his stomach, which was covered in red blood.

            "Oh my god," I gasped, "Master Lee. I-I'll get an ambulance."

            "No," he said weakly, "Fen, They took Fen.  Michael," He swallowed, "Remember what I have taught you."

            He cringed and I was horrified.  Master Lee, was more than my mentor, he was like a father to me.  My father would never teach me what I have learned.  He was against all of my interests.  I looked down at him he stopped breathing and died.  Those bastards. The Black Dragon will pay for this.  My rage began to rise.  Before I left I called an ambulance and got ready.  I put on the Yuko Master Lee has given me, took the puzzle box.  I stopped and realized that we never figured out how to open it, well, I hope Mr. Husati would take it.  I took Fen's bike and rood off to the docks.

            It was nearly a quarter to ten when I finally got there.  I looked around and all I saw were rows corrugated metal boxes.  The only light was the street lamps and lamps from the warehouse buildings.  I got off the bike and left it lying next to the storage building and went into the maze of boxes until I got to a break.  There stood Mr. Husati and few of his associates. Even the warrior I met that first night.

            "So, you have finally arrived," Mr, Husati said, "I was thinking you not show up."

            "Where is Fen?" I asked a little harshly.

            "Where is my suit?" He retorted.

            "I told you I threw it away, but got something better," I replied taking out the puzzle box, "Now where's Fen?"

            I then heard a muffled scream and turned to see Fen hanging from a crane fifty feet up over the Hudson River.  I turned back to Mr.Husati now enraged.  First her father now her.

            "Let her go!" I ordered.

            "Open the box boy, and show me what of Hartuki's you have in it," He replied.

            I looked at and started to force it open but the lid would not budge.  The key is on the box, Master Lee said.  Mr. Husati was getting impatient.

            "If you do not open the box in thirty seconds your girlfriend will take long plunge to her grave," he ordered.

            Thirty seconds? Is he kidding?  It didn't matter I have to open this box.  The key is on the box, the key is...I turned it underside and saw weird design.  It didn't look right.  It looked all jumbled, like it needs to… hold on, it's like one of those slide puzzles.  Only twenty seconds as I tried franticly to slide and solve it.  Ten seconds to go and I only had it half done.  I was racing against time and time was short.

            "Five, Four, three, two, One!" Mr. Husati said.

            And at the count was don the puzzle was completed and the picture was an oriental key design.  Well Mr. Lee was right; the key was on the box.  The box clicked and opened and inside was the grappling hook.

            "Here," I said, "Now let her go!"

            "Do you take me for a fool?" He wondered

            "We made a deal!" I said.

            "The deal was for the suit, not for a toy." He retorted, "Kill him and the girl."

            My eyes widen in shock as the warrior ninja drew his sword and moved towards me with lightning reflexes. I quickly grabbed the grappling gun from the box aimed at him, and fired.  The hook grabbed the ninja's leg and I quickly ran towards him dodging his blow, with the inch between my head and his blade. I pulled the handle on the gun and the micro chain was tightened as the warrior tripped and fell. Another warrior grabbed me from behind as I flipped him over and kicked him in the stomach.  Two more came at me with their Sias, as I used my new mutant power on them.

            "Retsu!" I cried as a red beam of energy blasted them as they went flying into the water.

            I looked at where Fen was and the crane was moving. I was running towards it when Oroto commanded, "Shoot him!" 

His gang of thugs took out their guns and started to fire on me.  I rolled out of the way and then remembered the word Sho.  It was word of true defense.  I stopped, kneeled, and placed my hand together in a shape of a covering, and shouted, "Sho!"

            The gunmen continued to fire at me, but strangely I wasn't hit, as a matter of all the bullets ricocheted and hit the entire gunmen. I didn't want to know how that happened, because to my shock Fen fell down into the water.  

"Fen!!!" I shouted, ran as fast as I could and dove in to save her.

I swam and grabbed her around the waist.  I quickly untied her and swam up to the surface.  We both gasped for air, then Fen looked and hugged and kissed me.

"How touching," We both turned out heads and there was Mr. Hustati and his ninja warrior aiming his gun at us, "Too bad its not going to last and I wouldn't try using that power, mutant."

            Just as we were about to see the last or our days, a string of webbing grabbed both their weapons and it was pulled from their hands.  We both looked to find out who it was and it was Spider-Man clinging on to the crane.  It seemed that he took out the crane operator and he already disarmed, Mr. Husati and his ninja.

            "Fancy meeting you here, " quipped Spider-Man.

            "Kill him," Oroto said to his henchman.

            "It would be my pleasure," The ninja said as he sprung in to action, flipping towards his sword.  

Fen and I climbed out of the water, but just before I got my foot on the dock, Ororto kicked me in the head.  Fen screamed as I was knocked down, but I got up and I was faced with Oroto.

"So mutant, you have learned of the old ways of Aikido," Mr. Husati said, "but that will not save you."  He then got in to a fighting stance and fiercely attacked me with a large punch.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man was dipping and dodging the ninja's sword attacks.  Every swipe the ninja did Spider-Man easily evaded his katana.  Spider-Man flipped backwards as the warrior tried to slice him in sushi. 

"Whoa, careful with that thing," said Spider-Man, "Someone could get hurt."

He jumped high and flipped over him as the ninja took a swipe at nothing.  Spider-Man landed behind him and before the ninja reacted the human arachnid spun a webbing to cover him in a cocoon.  He squirmed a bit but the web was like steel and the ninja just gave up.

Mr. Husati is good.  I tried to block all of his moves, but I can't get a shot in him.  I like to you use my new powers, but it didn't seem fare.  I finally got a hit in as I kicked him the stomach.  He staggered back a bit then he balanced him self, ran, and jumped kicked me right in the chest.  I fell on my back as it felt like he took the wind out of me.

"You are good mutant," He said, "but now I must end it."

He reached inside his jacket and produced some throwing stars.   He was about to throw it, until I raised my hands and shouted "Sie!" I remember this word, as it was the word of storms.  Suddenly red like lightning shot from my hands and hit Mr. Husati.  Oroto twitched, cried, and flew on his back.  

"The name is Shadow Knight, not mutant," I proclaimed as I got up. 

I don't know why I chose that name; I guess it sort of fitted me. 

"Are you Ok Mike?" Fen said running to me.

I hugged her and replied, "Yeah.  Fen," I didn't know how to tell her about her father, but I tried, "Fen, your father, he's-" 

Her eyes watered and I knew how she felt.  She started to cry as if she knew what I was going to say. 

"I'm so sorry," I sad hugging her.

  I know I am not Hartuki, but, I am what I can be, a person who wants to help others.  I then heard sirens in the distance as looked up to see that Spider-Man leapt, spun a line, waved at us and swung away.  I was hesitant too leave to, but my gut instinct told me to stay and explain all this to the police.

            When the police arrived they didn't know what happened, but they new that Oroto was going to jail.  Fen and I met Captain Riley and Detective Sullivan.  They gave us warm blankets to wear as we talked to them.

            "Ok, let me get this straight," Detective Sullivan started, "You came down here to exchange a grappling hook for your girlfriend, but Mr. Oroto didn't like the trade, so he tried to deep six her?  Then Spider-Man shows up and starts an all out war with them while you dove in and saved Ms. Lee.  Am I missing anything?"

            We shook our head. But then the detective went on, "Oh yeah there is one thing I don't understand.  How did Mr. Oroto get electrocuted?"

            "Well, you see, Spider-Man had some type of weapon in his hand that shot out electricity bolts," I lied.

            "Really?" The detective wondered as we both nodded.

            "Well you two are lucky to be alive.  We've been after this guy for months now," the detective said to us as the paramedic was wheeling Mr. Oroto in an ambulance.  He was still alive, which is good, I didn't want to kill him, "Once Mr. Oroto is back on his feet we'll contact you for court dates."

            Court date? Of course, we both nodded again as Sergeant called Det. Sullivan over, "You two be alright?" He asked us as we just nodded again.  

Once the Det. Sullivan left I looked at Fen.  Such a delicate flower now shattered as if she was thrown on the ground and smashed.  She started to cry again as I held her.  She kept muttering of her father's death.  That was it.  I swore from that day on that I would protect the innocent and vanquish the evil so something like this would not happen again.  Maybe that is why Hartuki became the Shadow Knight? Well for what ever the reason was, it was my turn to become the Shadow Knight.


End file.
